When this is over will we meet again?
by JapaneseClute
Summary: The time is World War II. Jewish families are being deported to concentration camps. When the twins find themselves seperated in Auschwitz what will happen? Who wll survive? And most importantly will the twins ever see eachother after seperation? HikaKao


**This is just a short little prolouge. Its not to long and if I continue this (readers votes) chapters will be longer. I'm to good with history so if somethings wrong let me know.**

* * *

**3rd person p.o.v.**

The year was 1933. Many Jewish families were going into hiding. The Hitachiin family was one of them. A mom a dad and two very young twins only 14 years old. The family had a hiding place in their basement. It wasn't the best place, but there was no where else for the family to go. The young parents feared most for their little boys. Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin. The mother watched her boys closely. Who knew how long it would be before the family could come out of hiding. The father closed the blinds and locked all the entrances to the house. They could only pray that would protect from the Nazis. In the mothers heart she knew it would not, but she kept hope. She kept faith with God.

The family soon retreated to the basement hideout. The mother took one last look around before turning down the stairs. A little closet. The family was hiding in a little closet. Things weren't looking very good for the family. Once they got down there the mom put a necklace with a blue stone over her son Hikaru's neck, and a necklace with a green stone over Kaoru's neck. This was so they'd be easier to tell apart. The mom smiled weakly at her two sons.

Being confined in the small space drove the family crazy. It caused loud arguing among the mother and father. The arguing not only scared the two boys but it also lead the Nazis straight to their hiding place. No one heard the door being kicked out. However they did hear the boots stopping down the stairs. The two parents looked at eachother apologetically, but it was to late. They had been discovered. She grabbed Hikaru and Kaoru tight and braced for impact. The door knob to the closet began to turn, that one moment felt like an eternity. Suddenly the door flew open and a deep gruff voice came through. "Your under arrest." The Hitachiins were dragged out of the closet and back up the stairs into the light. Tears sprang into the boys eyes. They were being deported. The Nazi officers dragged them down to the train station where they were thrown in the cattle car with many other jews. So many other jews.

All the Jews looked just as freightened ad them. "Where are we going?" Yuzuha Hitachiin asked. No answer came. No one knew. The train began to move. The trip went all to fast. Upon arival they were shoved out of the car and pushed through the gate to a rim looking place. This would be known to them as concentration camp. "Women in children form a line on the right, men on the left." A Nazi barked. The Hitachiins parted ways. Hikaru and Kaoru held their mothers hand. They were counted then told to strip. Everyone stood there in embarrassment as they were naked. After examination they had to go shower. Then they were given paper thin garments. The twins shivered. They wondered how long they'd have to be here. Soon they were pushed through barraks where they would sleep.

After a night of no sleep they were called in for rolecall. It was freezing outside. The Nazi officers walked through the lines and pulled out certain people. The twins amoung those people. "Mmmmm you two are perfectt. Do you want to go somewhere fun?" The officer asked Hikaru and Kaoru they were scared and they just nodded. Yuzuha screamed, "NOO MY BABIES YOU CAN'T TAKE THEM! NOO." Tears were streaming down her face and that was the last time the two boys saw their mother, for a while anyway.

Hikaru and Kaoru walked with the others down to cattle cars. "Kao where do you think we are going?" Hikaru asked trying to sound brave. "I don't know Hika but I'm scared." Kaoru replied taking Hikaru's hand. After another train ride the boys found themselves outside a gate saying 'Only work will set you free'. The boys didn't like the sound of that. They were once more pushed through the same process of yesterday. It was ridiculous to them, but they didn't dare say that. Little did they know a certain someone had an eye on them. They were forced into another line where they were being tatooed! Kaoru could barely stand to watch. The gaurd gave him an evil smile, "Are you enjoying Auschwitz?" Kaoru didn't answer. He looked down at his arm he was prisnor A7KTO9W of Auschwitz where work would free them.

The boys held eachothers hands. Nothing would make them let go. "Hika?" Kaoru asked. "Yeah Kao?" Hikaru replied. "Why us Jews?" Hikaru sighed, "I really don't know Kaoru." Hikaru heaved a heavy sigh. He was hungry really hungry, but something told him he wouldn't be fed anytime soon. He pulled Kaoru closer and they drifted into a deep sleep.

**? P.o.v.**

Those two twin boys are perfect. Mwhaha. My jobs to fun. Sleep as well as you can boys, I've got my eye on you. Soon we'll be very aquainted.

* * *

Review shall I continue? This was just a snippet to see what readers think. Vote through reviews on wether this should be continued. If it is continued the next chapters will be longer.


End file.
